green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Weegee
Weegee is a powerful being that rules the United 'Gees Universe.''.. '' Summary Weegee was born about 30 years ago to Papa Weegee and Mashesh. He was put up for adoption by his parents due to poor living conditions and was adopted by Fortran, the ruler of the United 'Gees Universe back then. Fortran already had a son named Malleo at the time. Malleo became Weegee's stepbrother. Under normal circumstances, Malleo would enherit Fortran's throne after he died, but in this case he enherited it after Fortran gave it up when Malleo turned 18 so he could fulfill his dream of being a chef. Fortran also gave Weegee a place as the second ruler around that time. Around this time, Papa Weegee and Mashesh became rich due to word leaking out that they were Weegee's parents. Some time later they had two sons named Awheeo and Deegee, which they kept and raised. Malleo wasn't very fit as a ruler, so Weegee did most of the duties which is why he is more famous. To this day, Weegee rules the United 'Gees Universe and is known almost everywhere. He has a son named Samaweegee who eventually betrayed him and joined Al Qaeegee. Early Life Childhood Since Fortran was the ruler of the United 'Gees Universe, Malleo and Weegee lived in a huge mansion and were very rich. They were also a bit spoiled. Both Malleo and Weegee always got an abundance of presents every month or so. Weegee got his first hat when he was 4. He has obtained new hats throughout his life until he was 15, when he got the current hat he has today. For most of his life, Weegee stayed at home and hardly ever left, though he was forced to when he turned 5 and went to Welshings Private School. As of being adopted near birth, Weegee always thought of Fortran and Malleo as his original family. In fact, he didn't know he was adopted until he was 10, when he was told by Fortran. This shocked Weegee, so he set out to find his parents. He actually ran in to his parents several times during his search but did not recognize them. After one month of searching, he got discouraged and stopped. During his childhood, Weegee's best and only friend was a Fremmlin named Sammy, and they were always bullied by the older Fremmlins in Welshings Private School. However, when Weegee was 8, and told all the bullies that his father was Fortran, they all became nice to him and Sammy, except for one Fremmlin named Mallkin. When Weegee was 12, he and Sammy got into an argument about who gets to be the class president. Weegee won and Sammy and Weegee's friendship started to collapse. On the last week of school, Sammy got so jealous of Weegee that he got into a fight with him on the street. Weegee was stronger than Sammy and pushed him down a slope, where he tumbled into the Fortran Nuclear Power Plant. The radiation burned through Sammy until he was just a skeleton. He somehow survived and became evil, going under the name Skelemar, and founding Un Ded many years later. Teenage Years Developing Powers Weegee's powers started to develop when he turned 13. This included the Weegee Stare and Virus, his invincibility, and a few others. The first power to develop was laser vision. He had no control of it and it turned on and off at random. Some time later his invincibility began. Like his laser vision it was unpredictable. Weegee got bigheaded and charged 5 Fren for a person to attack him. Sometimes he didn't feel a thing, other times he ended up in the Emergency Room. Extinction of the Fremmlins The final power to develop was the Weegee Stare/Virus and it was as unpredictable as the other powers. At that time, the dominant species of the United 'Gees Universe was the Fremmlins, such as his former friend Sammy. As Weegee could not control the Virus, he accidentally turned the entire Fremmlin population into disfigured teenage Weegee clones. Weegee later learned how to control this power and make normal clones when he turned 19. Anyway, the accidental Fremmlin extinction freaked Weegee out, and he lived in solitude for 6 years until he learned to control his powers. Adulthood Early Adulthood Weegee decided to find a career once he graduated Nelman University. He took a course in finance, but never got to achieve his dream job to be an accountant. Instead, he was hired by a mysterious person named Green ProDuctions who offered him a job as a plumber. He became one of the plumbing legends, topped only by the famous Mario. Mario thought that Weegee was trying to replace his brother Luigi in society, so he attacked Weegee for an unknown reason. Weegee then quit his job as a plumber, and gained Mario and Luigi as enemies. After that his rival Bowsa tried to flood Awnarteecaw and captured his brother Malleo. He later went around the world but no one recognized him since he was mentioned by his Father and was considered a regular person. He met Awphysaur, Paute, Prawphysaur,Ceeforee, and Phatsograveset. He later met with the mayor Mayor Seehdleh who was worried that there was no hope but he later defeatBowsa's kids and saved his brother Malleo. As Ruler Weegee was now without a job, and had three lifelong enemies. He tried out other jobs, such as being a window washer, carpenter, and real estate agent, but he realized he was horrible at all of them. He still could not find a job in finance. He decided to return home and live without a job, as he was rich, but when he arrived he was surprised to find his brother, Malleo, as well as nearly all the disfigured Weegee clones in the universe there. Powers Weegee has many powers. His most notable ones are: * The Weegee Stare: The Weegee Stare is Weegee's most recognizable ability. This allows him to stare at someone for a certain amount of time. Eventually, the person he is staring at either dies/explodes or becomes a Weegee himself/herself. It is unknown what would happen if Weegee stared at himself in a mirror. * The Weegee Virus: The Weegee Virus is the force that turns a person into a Weegee clone via the Weegee Stare. * Invincibility: You can't kill Weegee, so he will probably be ruler for a long time. * '''Control of his army: '''Weegee has complete control over his army, which consists of billions of Weegee clones and several Fakegees. * '''Laser Vision: '''Weegee can blast deadly lasers from his eyes. * '''X-Ray Vision: '''Weegee can see through anything if he wants, though he chooses not to stare through people's clothes. * '''Teleportation: '''Technically, all Fakegees can do this, so this power isn't as special. Gallery Malleo_by_Janice_Tootsies.png|His Stepbrother: Malleo LuigiNSMBW.png|What he really looks alike Category:Protagonist Category:Weegee Category:Chronicles of Sqeegee